The Idiots Discover Fanfiction
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: Johnny is surfing the web when he stumbles across a strange website...FFnet. TOTALLY CANON! REVIEW PLEASE!


**A/N: Hehehehehe….**

**SO! What would happen if the totally straight, serious CANON AI character saw what we write about them in fanfiction?**

**This fic. **

**XDDDD**

**REVIEW PLEASEE!**

**Reviewers get Will-Bears this time! (Happy, Cassius?)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything! Except myself!**

Johnny: *surfing the internet, because yes. He can afford the internet whilst being a junkie*

Whatsername: Hey…what are you doing?

Johnny: I dunno… I'm on the internet.

Whatsername: I can…see that.

Johnny: Huh…. I Googled my name just because I wanted to see what popped up and it gave me this weird website.

Whatsername: Let me see… *looks at computer* Fanfiction? What's that?

Johnny: No idea. *clicks on story* Huh…*reads* OH MY GOD! MY EYES!

Whatsername: What? *reads* Ok, is this some kind of joke?

Johnny: I hope… I hope it's a cruel joke.

Whatsername: What, now the internet is in on this whole Jimmy thing too?

Johnny: B-But…

Jimmy: *walking out of the bathroom* I heard my name being worn out.

Johnny: What were you doing in there?

Jimmy: That's not important.

Johnny: Why do you have that postcard?

Jimmy: *hiding it behind his back* I…don't…

Whatsername: You're talking to yourself again…

Johnny: No I'm not. I'm talking to Jimmy.

Whatsername: Jimmy's not real.

Johnny: It says so in the story!

Jimmy: What story? *looks at computer* Jesus…. Why am I fucking you?

Johnny: I don't know, Jimmy. Why ARE you fucking me?

Whatsername: Ok…I'm done here. If you need me, I'll be out with my friends. *walks out*

Johnny: Why are we a romantic couple?

Jimmy: That doesn't even make sense. I'm your alter ego. So basically this is just like masturbating.

Johnny: …..No more bathroom time for you.

Jimmy: *winks*

Johnny: *glued to the screen*

***Later***

Whatsername: Ugh, it's so nice to get out of that house…

Aspen: Why? Is Johnny being douchey again?

Whatsername: More or less…

Libby: That reminds me of a saying from my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great…

EG: *running in* Oh, hey guys!

Libby: …great, great, great, great, great…

EG: Uh….

Leslie: Just do what I do. Ignore her.

EG: Ok….

Alysha: *also running in* Sorry I'm late guys…I was helping my friend move out of her idiot boyfriend's house.

EG: Oh wow…What happened?

Alysha: I dunno…he kept ignoring her and I guess he just left his baby all alone to go over his friend's house. She said they were on some weird website…

Whatsername: *furious* Johnny….

Libby: *completely oblivious* …great, great, great, great, great…

***Meanwhile***

Will: Dude, WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT?

Johnny: I have no idea! It just…popped up!

Tunny :Why am I such a wuss? I fought in a war for God's sake!

Johnny: It's better than being gay with your inner self…

Will and Tunny:….

Johnny: It's a long story, ok?

Jimmy: You're still on that stupid website?

Johnny: Yes…. It's very interesting.

Jimmy: Uh-huh, You WOULD get turned on by me…

Johnny: Dude, seriously? No!

Will: *to Tunny* Who is he…?

Tunny: No clue…

Johnny: I am TOTALLY straight, in love with my TOTALLY straight girlfriend. Not changing.

Jimmy: Never said it would…

Will: *goes through more stories* Huh…these authors are so misinformed. Half of them don't even know the correct gender of my kid…

Tunny: Uh, why would they want to?

Will: *shrugs and reads on* Oh my God!

Tunny: What?

Will: HEATHER IS GOING OUT WITH A RAPIST!

Tunny: Dude, relax. It's just a story.

Will: NO! These authors obviously know a lot and I DON'T TRUST THAT CREEP!

Tunny: They don't know shit. Look, they think we're gay with each other.

Will:…..ARE we?

Tunny: OH MY GOD! ARE YOU REALLY THAT STUPID? NO!

Will: I'M GOING BACK TO MY COUCH! EVERYTHING MAKES SENSE THERE! *leaves*

Tunny: *facepalms* Oh my God…

Johnny: Hey, uh, you haven't slept with you girlfriend yet, have you?

Tunny: Nope. Why?

Johnny: The stories seem correct. *shows him the screen*

Tunny: What the hell? I'm not afraid of sex! I like sex! Who doesn't like sex?

Johnny: Apparently, you do.

Tunny: LIES!

Jimmy: Who's this Theo guy? Because he's really starting to creep me out.

Johnny: *shudders*

Tunny: Ok, I can't read any more of this… I'm gonna end up punching your computer…

Johnny: *still glued* Uh-huh….

Tunny: Bye?

Johnny: Uh-huh…

Tunny: *leaves*

Whatsername: *enters* What the fuck is going on here?

Johnny: *mumbles*

Whatsername: What?

Johnny: YOU LOVE JIMMY!

Whatsername: WHAT?

Johnny: The story says so!

Whatsername:…..No.

Jimmy: Eeew! I don't love her!

Johnny: But the-!

Jimmy: THEY'RE NOT REAL!

Johnny: *grumbles*FINE! *PMs authors* Dear authors. Hi. This is Johnny. Please tell my colleagues that you are all knowing powers and know what you're talking about. Love, me.

Whatsername: THAT'S IT. GIVE ME THE COMPUTER.

Johnny: NO!

Whatsername: YES!

Johnny: *running in circles* NOOOOOO!

***later on Twitter***

Me: Dude, did you get this weird PM?

Liz: Yeah…

Steph: People need to stop this stupid roleplaying stuff… It's getting annoying.

Cassie: I dunno… They seemed so…spot on.

Me: Kinda creepy?

Cassie: Totally creepy.

All: *delete the PM*

**A/N: Tada! **

**Reviews?**

***Gets bag of Will-Bears ready***


End file.
